


We are young

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred nutre dei dubbi sulla sua attuale vita: non starà sprecando la propria giovinezza? Parlarne con il suo migliore amico potrà aiutarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are young

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt #38 - Royals per la Maritombola 5 di maridichallenge

“A volte mi chiedo che stiamo facendo” disse un giorno Alfred, pensieroso. Erano a casa sua, giocando a Mario Kart quando invece avevano da studiare per un compito in classe la settimana successiva. Arthur si era messo il cuore in pace al riguardo; sapeva benissimo che, come ogni normale studente, avrebbero finito per studiare in fretta e furia il giorno primo.

“Stiamo procrastinando anche se non dovremmo, Al” rispose Arthur, cercando disperatamente di mantenere in pista il suo personaggio – Wario, solo perché Alfred aveva insistito “Siete tutti e due cattivi!” – ed esclamando “Bastardo, non vale!” quando il kart di Alfred lo spinse su una banana. Una gomitata dopo allo stomaco di Alfred, e il suo kart era di nuovo in pista.

“No, Art, sono serio” disse Alfred massaggiandosi lo stomaco. I suoi occhi erano allo schermo della TV, ma voltandosi un attimo per guardarlo, Arthur capì che la sua mente era da tutt’altra parte. Così, fece la prima cosa ragionevole da fare: pausò il gioco.

“Noo” mugolò Alfred.

“Che cosa intendi?”

“Cosa?”

Arthur trattenne l’istinto di mettersi le mani in faccia, ma solo perché stavano per parlare di qualcosa che evidentemente pesava sulla mente del suo migliora amico da tempo: Alfred non amava parlare dei dubbi che lo affliggevano, preferendo fingere di essere sempre sicuro di sé. Se questo atteggiamento attirava le ragazze, era però un gran problema per lui quando sentiva il bisogno di risposte e perciò non andava preso alla leggera fin quando non fosse partito con la confessione. “Cosa stiamo facendo” precisò.

Alfred volse lo sguardo altrove, ma Arthur lo stava osservando e Alfred dovette cedere per guardarlo negli occhi. “Questo” disse, indicando la stanza disordinata con un gesto circolare. “Siamo qui a giocare ai videogiochi, o a studiare, o a navigare su internet… Non dovremmo, non lo so, trovarci una ragazza, causare scandali nella scuola-“

“Come se ci riusciresti” interruppe Arthur. Era fin troppo buono e ingenuo per causarne uno.

“Prendercela con i secchioni-“

“Sei quasi un genio nelle materie scientifiche e molti dei tuoi amici sono nerd. Sarebbe come prendertela con se stesso”

“Formare una band?”

“Non sai suonare”

“Allora imparare a suonare la chitarra” disse impazientemente Alfred. “Non so, non dovremmo andare alle grandi feste e esagerare in tutti i modi solo per divertirci? O farci conoscere a scuola da tutti… Non stiamo buttando via la nostra giovinezza?”

Strano, pensò Arthur, che Alfred, lo spensierato Alfred, si facesse questi problemi. Si leccò le labbra senza nemmeno accorgersene, cercando di prendere tempo per riflettere sulla questione.

“È la TV, vero?” chiese, cercando di mantenere la sua espressione neutra, o Alfred non avrebbe risposto. L’altro annuì imbarazzato. “Non credo che quello che vediamo sia veramente possibile” disse, dopo una breve pausa di silenzio. “Forse ci sono scandali o… O c’è qualcuno che vive veramente fino agli estremi, certo, ma… tu vorresti una vita così? Non sei felice?”

“Lo sono!” escamò Alfred. “Abbastanza”

“Certo sarebbe bello andare a scuola su una Ferrari” disse Arthur sorridendo. Anche Alfred sorrise.

“In ogni caso non credo che stiamo ‘buttando via la nostra giovinezza’. Facciamo quello che ci rende felici, ad esempio giocare ai videogiochi anziché studiare. Non è quello che farebbe un normale adolescente?”

“Tranne quelli della TV” disse Alfred, decisamente più sollevato a giudicare dal sorriso.

“Non credo che quelli siano normali adolescenti”

“Se le serie tv e i film fossero reali, tu saresti la mia spalla” annunciò Alfred.

“Come no!” sbuffò Arthur. “Se mai lo fossi, il che sarebbe difficile, dovrei sempre salvare il tuo culo”

Alfred rise, rumorosamente e spensieratamente come al suo solito. Anziché lamentarsi per le sue povere martoriate orecchie, Arthur fece ripartire il gioco.

“Chi perde è uno stupido!” annunciò, mentre il suo kart sorpassava quello di Alfred, ancora distratto.

“Imbroglione! Te la farò vedere io!” esclamò Alfred, afferrando il controller dimenticato.


End file.
